


the hunt for some good advice

by knoxoursavior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vision is in a predicament and so he asks his fellow Avengers for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hunt for some good advice

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt on tumblr:
> 
> scarlet vision prompt! vision knows he likes wanda, but he has no idea what to do about it... so he goes and asks the rest of the team for advice

 

The Vision is in a predicament. The internet offers no definite answers, so he turns to the one person in the team who always seems to have them.

“About time,” Sam says, his mug making a loud noise as he all but drops it on the table.

“I'm sorry?” the Vision says, confused.

Instead of answering, Sam stands up and walks up to the Vision to pat him on the back.

“You did the right thing coming to me, Vizh,”he says, leaning in conspiratorially. “Just do what I tell you to and you're good.”

“I have utter trust in you,” the Vision says, nodding. From anyone else, it would probably have sounded fake or unbelievable. The Vision makes it sound entirely sincere.

“Good,” Sam says. “Now let's get to work.”

 

 

Sam tells the Vision to get creative. Sam is also very hungry at that point because no one has had the initiative to cook or even order some takeout.

“We're going to bake her a cake,” Sam says eventually. “Red velvet for the Scarlet Witch.”

“May we put gummy worms in the cake?” the Vision asks, because Wanda like gummy worms. Every time the Avengers buy groceries, she always gets a big pack or two.

Sam shrugs. “We can put anything in the cake.”

“I would also like some marshmallows.”

Sam laughs. He remembers the Vision's first time eating them well enough. If he didn't already love humanity, that would've been the moment that he started to.

“Like I said, anything you want.”

 

 

The Vision gives Wanda the cake as soon as Sam has finished taking photos of him holding it. He isn't sure what those pictures are going to be used for but the Vision trusts that it won't be anything too drastic.

“Why do you have a cake with you?” Wanda asks when he enters her room.

“It's for you,” the Vision says.

“For me?” Wanda's eyebrows furrow in thought. “Why?”

In that moment, he Vision finally understands the feeling of someone's brain short-circuiting.

“You like cake, yes?”

“Yes?” Wanda presses her lips together. Then, “Is there an occasion I don't know about?”

“No,” the Vision reassures immediately. “I—we simply wanted to make you a cake.”

Wanda raises an eyebrow. “We?”

“Sam and I.”

“Oh.” Wanda finally takes the cake from the Vision's hands. “Thank you, then.”

“You're welcome,” the Vision says. He starts heading to the door, only to be stop when Wanda calls him.

“You're not going eat it with me?” she asks, and when the Vision turns to look at her, there's a smile playing on her lips.

The Vision may have chickened out, as they say, but he counts this as a success.

“Of course.”

 

 

“You didn't tell her how you felt?” Rhodey says, jaw dropping as he stares at the Vision in disbelief.

The Vision has never been on the receiving end of such disappointment.

“That's why you're here, my man,” Sam says, clapping Rhodey on the back. “We need to take it up a notch.”

“But first,” Rhodey says, “he needs to practice.”

 

 

“Stop. No.”

“I thought that one was kinda good.”

“How was that even good?”

The Vision stands awkwardly, waiting on Sam and Rhodey's next decision. They've been at it for an hour now and they're nowhere close to stopping.

“It was better than the other ones,” Sam says.

“I wasn't feeling it,” Rhodey says, shaking his head.

Sam sighs. “We need a tiebreaker.”

 

 

“Oh,” is the first thing Steve says. “Well.”

“Yes?” Sam prompts.

“I mean, I wouldn't really know,” Steve says, hesitant.

“Cap.” Rhodey rolls his eyes. “Come on. It's not like this is us playing a prank. This is the Vizh and Wanda. You know, our teammates who have been ogling each other ever since they first saw each other?”

Steve sighs. “Fine. I think it's fine.”

“See, I told you!”

“What? No way.”

“Well, you asked for my opinion.”

“I refuse to let any friend of mine to talk to a girl like that and expect to be in a relationship after.”

“Let's be real, Wanda would say yes no matter what the Vizh says.”

“Yes but that doesn't mean he can say just _anything_.”

“We're not getting anywhere.”

They never reach an agreement. SHIELD calls them up and has them fight an army of vampires. Yes, vampires led by some man who calls himself Dracula.

This is their life now.

 

 

“How are you holding up?”

The Vision is in Natasha's hospital room, sitting by her bedside. It's his turn to make sure no one decides to kill her while she's unconscious.

“Should I not be the one asking you that question?” the Vision asks, looking up from his book.

“I'm fine,” Natasha replies, rolling her eyes. “I've been through worse.”

“I'm aware,” the Vision says, “which is why I only planned to ask you if you wanted a glass of water.”

“Yes, please,” Natasha says. Once she's had her drink, she gets back to business, zoning in on the Vision. “So, Wanda, huh?”

At this point, the Vision knows not to be surprised that Natasha seems to know everything. “What about her?”

“Why do you like her?” Natasha asks, and gone is her teasing smile, leaving a curious look on her face instead.

“Well.” The Vision pauses, collects his thoughts. “Because when a bomb crashed into her house, she had no more reason to love humans, and when her brother died, she had no more reason to live. Yet, she's here now, saving the world as an Avenger.”

“And you admire her for that?”

“Yes,” the Vision says. Then, “Also—also because she loves so much, so _deeply_. She would do anything for the people she loves, and I think that it's the most amazing thing about humans.”

“You're human,” Natasha says softly. “You love.”

“I am. I do.”

Natasha smiles. “You pine after people just like we do?”

The Vision bows his head to hide a smile of his own. “I suppose so, yes.”

“Then tell her that,” Natasha says. “No need for practice or for anything extravagant. You know her. She'll appreciate sincerity.”

Looking back on things, the Vision does not know why he didn't just go to Natasha in the first place.

“Thank you,” the Vision says. “I will.”

Natasha nods her head, apparently satisfied.

“Good. Now get me some actual food.”

 

 

The Vision brings along Wanda's favorite chocolate, just in case.

“Oh, hello,” Wanda says when she opens the door for the Vision. “I was just about to find you.”

“You were? Is something the matter?” the Vision asks, worried.

“Stop worrying. Nothing's wrong,” Wanda says. She steps back to let the Vision in, and then they sit on her bed, side by side.

“Chocolate?” the Vision offers immediately, handing the bar to Wanda.

Wanda takes it, bows her head to hide a smile. Her hair falls over her face, and the Vision has a sudden urge to tuck the strands behind her ear.

“You're worse than Pietro,” she says. “He knows when to stop spoiling me.”

Instead of answering, the Vision steels himself. He can do this. He's battled robots and vampires and even a sea monster before. _He can do this_.

Before he could speak though, Wanda says, “There is something I wanted to ask you.”

The Vision glances at her, finds her staring back at him with determination and a pinch of anxiety in her eyes.

“Yes?”

“Natasha gave me two tickets for Wicked.” Wanda hesitates before she continues. “I was wondering if you would like to go with me.”

At this point, the Vision owes Natasha his firstborn, as the humans on the internet say.

“Of course I would. It's a date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
